


Upon a day

by RumiReneeClarke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 6 year-old, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, HEA, Kissing, Marriage, One Shot, Puzzles, Rey and Ben are parents, Riddles, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Treasure Hunting, daughter - Freeform, love child, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumiReneeClarke/pseuds/RumiReneeClarke
Summary: Rey comes home after work to find a scavenger hunt has been planned for her by Ben and their daughter Claire. Together with the little girl, she follows the clues in the form of riddles around their house in search for the treasure.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 102





	Upon a day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hellyjellybean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/gifts).



> A gift for my dear friend, who challenged me to write a fluff-piece. (Just this once)  
> Wishing you the happiest of birthdays. 
> 
> The song that inspired this fic: 'Clair' by Gilbert O'Sullivan.

Footsteps and giggles resound on the furry carpet in the hallway, eagerly coming closer.

“Mommy, daddy! It’s the first day of school!”

Rey blinks her eyes open as Claire opens the curtains, setting the room painfully alight.

She grumbles, “What time is it? It can’t be time yet.”

“It’s already 6 am! I’m so hungry.”

It’s way too early, but it’s too late anyway, there’s not a chance she’ll go back to sleep.

A deep sigh sounds from Ben’s side of the bed. Poor man had to work a double shift, late into the night.

Things are finally starting to turn around for them. Ever since Rey got her promotion and Ben started picking up more hours at work, they no longer have to worry about being able to pay the bills, and the best part is they can give Claire everything she needs, and them some.

Finally having moved into their new house has been a blessing. Despite the struggles and stress they had the last few months, every day they feel more at home, and now that their daughter can go to school again, even if it’s half a day, the routine she had worked out before can come back. It’s very welcome.

“Alright buddy,” Rey stretches her arms out, her joints popping delightfully as she sits up.

“Eeeew momma, stop cracking your bones!”

She laughs, “Oh silly, time to hop in the shower. Go on and get your clothes.”

“Can I pick what to wear to school?!” Oh boy. Seeing as Claire loves to dress as a rainbow that might not be the best idea, but how can she refuse her sparkling little eyes so full of excitement?

“Sure sweetheart, now off you go.” Rey admits she’s curious what her daughter will come up with this time, it’s early enough she can redress if needed anyway.

“Mmm come here.” She feels two strong arms wrap around her waist. Ben feels warm and safe, but he’s still so very tired. Morning cuddles are a little touch of heaven, an antidote to the chaos in the outside world. She wishes she could extend the nights so she can lay there just a little while longer. 

A few more minutes…

Their bodies are moulded together in the softest embrace as she combs back a stray hair from his face. He lets out a little moan at the touch. He loves when she plays with his hair, so she softly grazes his scalp, feeling the rise and fall of his chest against hers as he whispers; “I love you.” His calloused fingers tracing her arms to warm them.

“I love you too.” She presses her lips against his. Never have words come so naturally as the first time they said it to one another, and she’s certain the feeling will last forever.

The man is ever-overwhelming in the most beautiful of ways.

Their private moments are just that now, moments, but it’s brought them together in a different way. Within these minutes, she gets to admire him all by herself, his gracious face, new fine lines forming as the years go by, yet not a grey hair in sight. She gets to see his inability to sugar-coat everything on his mind and the way he grabs his stomach from laughing too hard as she tells a silly story about Claire’s impromptu song lyrics.

He’s an even better dad than she could’ve dreamed of. 

He’s strict, disciplined and of high principal, but also sweet, affectionate and patient.

“What time are you going to be home tonight?” He gently traces his knuckles along her cheek. After all this time he’s still in awe of the softness of her skin and it’s his tradition to feel it every morning before she has to get up.

“Should be home by 6, I hope.” The beginning of the schoolyear is busy, her days are long, but once things are up and running smoothly she can cut back to pick up Claire from school. Their schedules work for now, as long as he works the evening or morning shifts, but doing this isn’t healthy long-term.

“Does that mean I have to cook?” He groans.

“Already made a casserole yesterday.” She whispers the words seductively in his ear.

He grabs her middle and hugs her tight while pointing to the ceiling “God is missing an angel!” He sings.

Even while worn down from his job he remains ever silly, his very best trait.

She gives him another chaste kiss on the lips and gets up, shivering as her body adjusts to the room temperature instead of their little love-nest.

“Don’t forget to pick up Claire at noon. I’ve made pumpkin soup you can heat up for lunch.”

“Got it boss.”

“You love it.”

The edges of his lips turn upwards in a sincere smile. “I do.”

He watches gleefully as she gets dressed, trying his best not to fall asleep.

“Go back to sleep, love.”

“Hmm come here one second.” He folds open the sheets and holds out his arms. She knows exactly what he’s doing, but there’s no time.

“Claire’s waiting.”

“Just one more hug.”

Rolling her eyes, she almost runs back into his arms for another minute. He kisses her passionately and drags her closer again.

“Mommy?!”

They both laugh as the moment is broken.

“Tonight?” He asks with his baritone voice.

Rey gets up and shoots him a wink before heading to the bathroom.

\---

Claire has done a good job dressing herself. Aside from the neon green bracelets the colours don’t clash too much.

Rey is packing a snack for her and Claire as the latter is climbing up one of the barstools.

“Mommy! Guess what I am!”

Rey chuckles. “Sure baby go ahead.”

In her sweet giggly voice Claire starts telling the riddle;

_Dragons protect me as a golden treasure hides inside_

_Although I must be broken to be of use, how I will end up is for you to decide_

Then she whispers; “And I love ‘em best fried.” with a wonky wink.

Her clever little girl, as fascinated by puzzles as her father. Every spare moment she spends reading the little riddle-book she got for her birthday. She’s only 6 and already talking people’s ears off. Like grandpa Han always says, “The kid is going places.”

“An egg?”

Claire pouts at her mom, annoyed by how fast she’s found the answer.

“You haven’t read my book have you?!”

Rey leans on her elbows on the island. “Nope.”

“Do you swear?”

“Cross my heart. Now, was that a hint that you want some eggs for breakfast?”

Claire blushes as she nods. She’s definitely got that from her father.

After breakfast, Rey drives to school, she might be more nervous than her daughter is.

“Excited to see your friends again?”

“For the millionth time, yes! I won’t take candy from strangers and if there’s a problem I’ll go to the teachers.”

“Good girl. Daddy will be here to pick you up at noon, okay? Wait inside, he’ll come to the gate.”

Claire sighs, “Yeees, can I go now?”

Rey gives her a kiss on the head and sends her off. Time really is flying by.

\---

Another workday finished, Rey closes the door behind her, glad to be back home.

It’s a little too silent.

“Hello?”

Little footsteps resound through the living room. Rey is already crouching as Claire runs into her arms! “Yay! You’re home.”

“Oh darling, I’ve missed you. Where’s daddy? Has he started dinner yet?”

Claire bites her little pouty lip with an awkward smile mixed in-between.

“Ehh, follow me.”

What is going on now? It isn’t the first time something like this has happened. Ever since Ben is home during the day, they’re able to spend a lot of time together, so they build forts and map out scavenger hunts through the entire house.

As she walks into the living room, surely enough there’s a bottle on the coffee table with a message inside.

“Oh, what could that be?” She feigns. “I wonder who put that there…”

Claire purses her lips tightly closed, looking at anything but her mother.

Rey pulls the cork and pulls out the paper;

_This is a desperate call to my long-lost love. As I write this by bottle, I hope to reach you, still in good health, as this means I never reached you by dove. I will guide you back home to treasure but I can only speak in riddle, as others might find this before you, and snatch away your deserved biddle._

“It seems I have to go on a scavenger hunt, but the clues are riddles!” She reads with a lot of intonation, seeming as excited and surprised as possible.

Claire snickers. “Read on! Read on!”

_You may take a companion of your choosing, as long as they’re courageous and aren’t a fan of losing._

“Oh well, I have to choose someone to come with me.”

She goes and holds out her hand to Claire. “Will you be courageous and join me on this adventure?”

“Yes! But I can’t tell you the solutions of the puzzles.” Rey would’ve loved seeing them organize this whole thing. The only witness the silent wooden floor. She’s sure there were a few mishaps here and there. She hides her grin.

“Deal. Now, let’s read the first clue, shall we?” The little girl nods.

_I only point in one direction, but I guide people around the world with perfection._

Rey looks around the room, and her eyes immediately land on the dark wooden cupboard filled with their family trinkets. She’d already noticed some pieces were moved as she walked in.

On the shelf, Grandpa Skywalker’s old compass lays just a little off, and she picks it up.

“You got it!” Claire peeps and Rey decides not to tell her she was giving away the answer a tad too soon.

Underneath the compass is a new clue.

_At the sound of me, men may dream, or they may stamp their feet._

_At the sound of me, women may laugh, or even weep._

Not an easy one. Men stamping their feet, women weep… A sound…

Oh, music!

Claire stands beside her in silence. Rey needs to slow down a bit as she can’t make it seem as if it’s too easy.

“Hmm no idea… I know my companion can’t tell me the answer, but maybe she can give me a hint?”

Claire taps her pointer finger to her lips, thinking of a way she can help her.

She runs to the couch and jumps onto it. She holds the remote up like it’s a microphone and starts singing.

“ _Claaaire_

_The moment I met you, agaain_

_I knew in my heart that we were friends_

_It had to be so_

_It couldn't be no_

_But tryyyyyyyy…”_

It fills Rey’s heart with joy to hear her sing. Claire’s song. Now Rey realises she did need this hint. They have an old record-player that has Gilbert O’ Sullivan’s record on it at all times, and their family had danced to the music so often, even before Claire was born. Rey and Ben would dance together to it on stay-in date nights, after trying a new recipe from Grandma Leia’s book, even on the night they lovingly tried to get pregnant. It was a hit.

“Beautifully sung, darling. I’ve an inkling that the next clue might be hidden in the record-player.”

She finds the next clue underneath the record.

_Our family counts twelve, I am the last one. Although I’m not the youngest, after me they were done._

It seems the riddles aren’t getting any easier. Rey starts looking around the room again, what does she have that counts 12? Something she bought? Maybe a piece of fruit in the kitchen?

“Going to take a squint in the kitchen.” She winks at Claire, who is still trying her best to keep her face as neutral as possible. Acting might not be the profession for her after all, Rey snickers.

In the kitchen she finds a big bouquet of red roses in a vibrant bloom. “Oh my they’re beautiful! Did you get these with daddy?”

Claire jumps up and down. “Yes! Go smell them!”

They’re fresh and the petals feel velvety soft. Is this the solution to the riddle?

She counts the roses, but there are 20 stems.

“Gotcha!” Claire snips, “that was my idea.”

The little rascal. “Trying to throw me off are you?” She squints her eyes. “And I thought you were my partner.”

Her laughter is like a song of birds after summer rain, it’s free and pure.

“We wanted to make it a little harder, but I can give you another hint if you want…”

“Please.”

“You use it a lot so you won’t forget things.”

The calendar! Rey always writes everything down on the calendar by the fridge. Twelve months, the last one. That must be December. She peels back the sheets of paper and surely enough there’s a note on the final one.

_You might have these squeakies in your home_

_Although it’s not a door_

_You can go up and down them_

_To get between each floor_

Oh Ben, he always has to listen her complaints about how loud the stairs are, they keep waking Claire up.

“I think we’re being lead upstairs…”

Claire almost skips in front of her to the staircase. It warms Rey’s heart to see how much she’s enjoying this. Maybe her and Ben ought to make a big scavenger hunt for Halloween soon.

The steps creak as they both climb them. On the last one lays a note with a written clue;

_Although I’m not royalty_

_I am often a queen or king_

_Mister Snuggles often hides underneath me_

_And Claire calls me her favourite softest thing_

Rey’s daughter still sleeps with the fuzzy bunny she got from uncle Chewy when she was born. One time they’ve looked hours for it, only to find it underneath Claire’s bed. The then toddler had sworn she’d done a thorough check though…

When Claire guides Rey into her bedroom, the mother finds a gorgeous new silk dusty rose scarf on the bed with way too many fluffy pillows. She’d been talking about needing one for work, but she hadn’t found the time to go shopping lately.

Ben has always been a thoughtful man, and a warm fuzzy feeling licks up her spine at the reminder of how he truly listens to her.

Inside the scarf is another clue;

_I hide your paints, old rugs and projects_

_I even hold your fake Christmas tree_

_I won’t mention the questionable objects_

_But I hope this is enough for you to find your way up to me_

Rey wonders what they have in store as she’s pretty sure she’s nearing the end.

“The attic?” She smirks at Claire, who grows restless the closer her mommy gets to the treasure.

Once both of them reach the door to the attic, Rey’s interest is peeked. She hopes they haven’t made too big of a mess, and now quite hungry, they better have something to eat in there.

The door opens, and in the middle of the room stands a white tipi tent, the room set alight by countless fairy lights.

“Oh dear, do you think he’s hiding in the tent?” Claire is trying her hardest not to laugh, she falls out of character a few times but she clears her throat and puts on her strictest face.

“You know I can’t help you mommy. Now for the last- ehhr, I mean next part, you have to read this out loud, guess what it is and say your answer before you can open the tent!” Claire takes out a little note from her pocket and hands it to her.

“Oh like some sort of password?”

“Exactly.” She giggles.

How curious. Rey fiddles with the piece of paper and folds it open.

She starts reading out loud as requested;

_They’re something that you count_

_To tell how much a tree has aged_

_It’s something that you wear_

_When you’re in love and want to get engaged_

That’s an easy one, Ben told her the little fact about the age of trees when they planted an apple tree after Claire was born.

She pretends to think hard about the answer, pinching her chin between her fingers.

“Hmm, I think… The answer is a ring!”

Rey thinks she’s never seen Claire smile as bright as she does right now.

“Correct! I will now open the curtains of the tent.” She coughs as to probably alert Ben that Rey’s coming in. She wonders why they’re acting so silly.

Claire shifts the curtains open, and inside the tent Ben is gleaming, sitting on one knee, with a black velvet box, open. Rey’s jaw drops as she spots a ring with a small but exquisitely yellow sparkling diamond in the shape of a flower.

“Rey. I’ve loved you since forever and a day. You’re the best mother in the world, my best friend and the most beautiful person in the galaxy. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, so what do you say?”

Claire is holding both hands in front of her lips, eyes wide and glittering. Her gaze is switching back and forth between Ben and her as she impatiently waits for the answer.

Rey bursts into the happiest tears since she’s had Claire. It’s as if she’s going to burst with happiness.

“Yes… Of course I will, Ben!” She sobs, running into his warm and loving arms, grabbing Claire to join them.

And there, upon a day in 32 jelly-street in Saint-Helens, a modern stone path encased in ivy and fern and daylilies leads to a warm English house, flanked by rows of skeletal trees crowned in crimson, swaying gently to the chilly autumn wind.

A home forever filled with love and laughter.

And for a good while;

_All is well._


End file.
